Inocente
by La otaku que lee libros
Summary: Este one-shot participa en el reto temático de enero "Infancias" de "El Monte Olimpo". Les traigo dos sucesos que tuvo que enfrentar Kayla, la hija de Apolo, cuando solo era una niña y desconocía el mundo al cual pertenecía.


**Disclamer: Kayla no me pertenece es del genio del tío Rick!**

 **Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero "Infancias" del foro "El monte Olimpo".**

 _El regalo de la felicidad pertenece a quienes lo sacan de su envoltorio..._

 **Seis años...**

Mamá me dijo que juegue fuera...¡Pero yo no quiero! ¡Es aburrido estar aquí sola! Mamá no me escuchó y se fue con un hombre dentro.

Me puse de puntitas de pie para alcanzar a ver algo desde la ventana, hacía mucho calor y era un día perfecto para estar bajo el sol, pero yo quería saber quién era el hombre con el que estaba hablando mi mami.

Era rubio y de ojos azules, se movía de un lado a otro y mamá no paraba de gritarle. ¿Por qué mamá le gritaba? Ella siempre me dijo que eso estaba mal.

-¡Me niego!

El hombre la miraba y se revolvía el cabello. Lucía estresado.

-¿No entiendes? ¡Si se queda la encontrarán!

Mamá volvió a gritarle.

-¡Ella no será feliz! ¡Necesita una vida normal!

El hombre se detuvo y le miró fijamente.

-Ser feliz no es tener una vida perfecta-mamá estuvo a punto de hablar pero el hombre se le acercó y cubrió sus labios con su mano-. Ser feliz es reconocer que la vida vale la pena vivirla, a pesar de todas sus dificultades...

Mami tomó la mano del rubio y la despegó de sus labios.

-Espacio personal, Apolo-susurró.

-Es mi hija también, quiero cuidarla-frunció el ceño-, lo haré aunque lo niegues. Tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo.

Él la miró con la mandíbula apretada y le desafió con la mirada a contradecirlo, mamá calló unos segundos. Él murmuró algo que hizo a mi madre estremecerse y salió de allí al pasillo que daba a la calle.

Corrí hacia la puerta y me escondí detrás de un árbol mientras él caminaba por el jardín hacia la calle. Miró el cielo, suspiró y cruzó la calle hacia un auto rojo, abrió una de sus puertas traseras y salió con un paquete cuadrado envuelto en papel de regalo con lindos dibujos de notas musicales. Lo dejó en la puerta de casa, volvió sobre sus pasos y se subió a su auto. Sonrió radiante, como los chicos de la propaganda de pasta de dientes. Miré la caja con curiosidad y volví mi atención al sujeto; ya no estaba. Salí de mi escondite y miré la calle buscando una señal de ese auto rojo. Fruncí el ceño y me trepé al árbol en donde me había escondido, pero el auto rojo no aparecía por ningún lado.

Mamá me llamó para que entrara...suspiré y desistí en mi búsqueda. Fui hacia dentro y recordé la caja cuando la vi; la tomé en mis manos con curiosidad y fui directo a mi habitación. Ya dentro y cerrando la puerta rompí el envoltorio.

-Wow-susurré emocionada.

La lira (aunque jamás había visto una podía jurar que así se llamaba) era dorada, completamente dorada. La saqué de la caja y deslicé mis dedos por las cuerdas; el sonido era hermoso, como el arrullo de un bebé y me transmitía paz, sentía que podía estar todo el día tocando esas cuerdas, sólo para escuchar esa bella danza de melodías que se creaba al momento de pasar mis dedos sobre esos finos hilos. Estaba segura que si cerraba sus ojos, sus bellas y atrapantes melodías me llevarían a un lugar hermoso, a un lugar en el que pueda estar en paz y disfrutar de todos esos ruidos suaves que me relajaban, esos que son como anestesia para tu ser y que te sacan más de una sonrisa sincera, porque te sientes bien en ese momento, te olvidas de todo y de todos y vuelves a sentirte vivo aunque sea por un momento corto.

-Gracias...señor...

Estaba segura de que el regalo era para mi, no sabía el por qué, pero estaba completamente e irremediablemente convencida de eso.

 _Nunca olvidas a alguien importante en tu vida, solo aprendes a vivir si él._

Llanto, sollozos y lamentos. Eso era lo único que salía de la habitación de mi mamá. Me acerqué y lentamente abrí la puerta. Ella estaba ahí, llorando, desecha en la cama, abrazando un cuadro con el retrato de mi abuela. En un momento comenzó a hipar y a lamentarse. No entendía por qué ella estaba de esa manera. Me rompía el alma verla así. ¿Por qué está así mamá? ¿Qué pasa?

-'ami-la llamé preocupada

Ella alzó la mirada y me miró; me acerqué y la abracé.

-¿Qué pasó 'ami?

Mamá era una mujer muy bella, de cabello negro y largo hasta la cadera, ojos verdes y no muy alta. Pero así de deshecha, con la cara roja y los mocos deslizándose hacia abajo no lo demostraba.

-Ven aquí nena-murmuró.

Caminé y me subí a la cama, abracé a mamá y miré la foto con ella.

-La abuelita no va a estar más, nena-me abrazó con su mano izquierda, hipó y se sorbió los mocos.

La miré confusa.

-Pero la abuelita estaba conmigo-aseguré-. Hoy vamos a ir a verla ¿verdad? le cantaré, se despertará y se pondrá mejor.

¿Qué decía mamá? Yo había hablado con la abuelita ayer en el hospital, ella estaba durmiendo y yo le canté mi nana mientras tocaba mi lira. Despertó y cantó conmigo. No entendía, pero mi abuelita siempre estaba dormida cuando llegaba y luego se despertaba y me mimaba. Yo amo a mi abuela, es la mejor abuela del mundo.

Mamá jadeo y volvió a llorar, se limpió los mocos con la manga del suéter (mamá me retaba siempre que hacía eso) y me abrazó fuerte contra si.

-No llores 'ami-dije contra su pecho.

-No más-susurró ella-, la abuelita está en los Eliseos...

Correspondí al abrazo con mis pequeños brazos y murmuré: -¿Qué es Eliseo?

Luego de un tiempo se separó y me sonrió tristemente.

-Luego, con el tiempo, lo averiguarás.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué mamá hablaba así? siempre me estaba escondiendo cosas, como cuando me escondió mi lira y luego mágicamente apareció en mi habitación sobre la cama con la luz de sol dando de lleno lo que había resaltado su hermosura, creando una ambiente calmo y sorprendente.

-¿Quieres algo 'ami?-pregunté preocupada cuando comenzó a toser.

-Estoy bien, dormiré un rato-hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se recostó, dejando con cuidado la foto de la abuela en la mesita de luz.

En la foto aparecíamos las tres, mi abuelita en medio, ya sobre sus piernas con mi lira y mi mami besando la mejilla de la abuelita. Eso no importaba, hoy cantaría en el atardecer algo para que su abuelita volviera de los Eliseos.

 **¡Hola a quien quiera que se haya tomado las molestias de leer este one-shot! Espero que te haya gustado, déjame tus opiniones o consejos para poder mejorar. ¡Gracias!**

 **Besos! -tira besitos-**

 **Pta: 1.101 palabras. sin contar esta nota de autor, disclamer y y título.**


End file.
